


The blue haired beauty

by Aiode12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Just complete fluff, M/M, Poor Nagisa, Pre-Slash, possibly a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiode12/pseuds/Aiode12
Summary: Nagisa decides to go to class without tying his wet hair due to a sudden downpour after oversleeping and in the rush to get to the school, forgetting his umbrella back home. That results in him giving everyone in the room a nosebleed and a very jealous Karma hating how Kaede holds Nagisa and tries to do damage control. Yup, a splendid day indeed.





	The blue haired beauty

Nagisa strolled down the hallway of the old school building, eyes half lidded and barely awake. He had overslept, which rarely ever happened. As a yawn made its presence own at the back of his head, he slid open the doors to his class, drowsily moving to his seat.  
  
What he didn’t notice was that the class had gone deathly silent upon his entry as he slumped down on his seat and folded his arms in front of him to form a makeshift pillow for his head. The soft, straight blue locks fell elegantly around his face as he lay his head on his arms, and he let out a sigh of relief when the pressure decreased considerably behind his eye lids, the cramped up position making it oddly comforting.  
  
When he noticed the oddly silence in the room, he was forced to move his head and look curiously back towards his classmates, frowning. When he did, he came face to face with beet red faces, to say at least.  
  
“Is everything okay? He asked, tilting his head a little as a natural response to his question, watching them have even more colour added to their flaming cheeks. Even Karma had a hint of pink dust on, making Nagisa blink in confusion. Were his classmates sick? He hadn’t heard of any outbreak of any diseases and there had been no sudden changes in weather recently.  
  
“Oh for God sakes!” Kayano huffed from his right, making him look over to her and sit straight in chair. Well, at least for a while. She suddenly stood up, her chair scraping back a few steps because of the force. Nagisa gulped, oh dear. Just as suddenly, she twirled on her feet and started towards him, her green hair bouncing a little with the stomps she took as he shrinked back into his chair. Just what did he do wrong?!  
  
“Kayano?!” He squeaked out as she grabbed the startled boy from both shoulders.  
  
“It’s your hair, pull them up!” she huffed out, her face far too close for comfort, really. Wait, his hair?  
  
“Oh” he said, running his hands through the navy blue locks and unknowingly to his classmates, looking like a super model at the beach. Too much sparkle, yup.  
  
“It’s just that they were wet a while ago, and it’s uncomfortable to tie them up in that state.” He said, sheepishly, face burning. God he must look like such a girl right now, and that thought made him even more of a tomato if possible.  
  
Kayano sighed as she straightened up, reaching up to tug at one of the many clips holding her hair together while Nagisa looked perplexed at her actions. Surely she won’t make this whole ordeal even more embarrassing than it was for Nagisa, right? Uh, nope. He gulped as she elegantly removed two pins, her hair staying in the same style as before and placed them on top on his desk.  She then took a step back, much to Nagisa’s relief, and stood semi akimbo as one of her hands motioned towards the clips.   
  
“Well? Go on.”  
  
He still didn’t know what was the big deal was. Was it really such a bad thing letting his hair go for once, surely he didn’t look that ridiculous? With a heavy heart, he reached out his hand only for it to be grabbed by Kayano. Nagisa’s gaze snapped up to meet her softened look.  
  
“We mean nothing mean by it, it’s just a little distracting because you become too pretty when you let it go and I bet the boys have to remind themselves that they’re straight and you’re not a girl.” She teased with a giggle as the class broke out into little murmurs and chuckles, and it tugged his lips into a smile too. He didn’t want to look back now though, his classmates could be scary sometimes.  
  
Just as he opened his mouth to thank her, Karma came up behind him and grabbed her wrist in a painful grip.  
  
“I’ll help him, get back to your seat,” Karma said with that dangerous smile of his and the class fell into a chilling silence at the scene. Now this was unexpected.  
  
That made Kayano narrow her hazel eyes but didn’t let go of his hands as she started,“Oh? But do you even know how to do? I’m the right person for the job, so you should go back to your little corner and let me deal with Nagisa-kun because-” she cut off with yelp and tried to get Karma’s painful grip off her wrist as he squeezed her fragile hand hard enough to shatter the bone.  
  
“I said, let him go, or do I need to explain it in _detail_?” Karma continued, sounding bored and the only sign to know that he was mildly furious was the flashing of his mercury-gold eyes whenever he looked down to where Nagisa’s hand was connected with Kaede’s.  
  
Knowing that the situation was going out of control really fast, Nagisa did the only thing he could. He forcefully pulled his hand away from Kayano’s, making Karma loosen his grip to allow Kaede to go free, hissing in pain as she held her now severely bruising hand close to her chest.  Nagisa then stood up and pushed Karma a little away from his table by placing both of his hands on Karma’s chest and little he knew, Karma would instead grab them there and would trap them both, chests only an arm distance away.  
  
Nagisa’s blush decided to come back full force exactly at that time, and he could only sputter out,  
  
“Ka- Karma-kun! I’m fine really, you both are acting so odd. Let me go plea-wait! What are you doing?!” Nagisa squeaked in panic when Karma’s face began to close the distance between them, he didn’t even notice in his alarm that one of his hands were now free, still placed on the chest belonging to tall redhead in front of him and that with his free hand, Karma had reached behind him to grab the two pins sitting idly on his desk.   
  
Stopping mere centimeters from his face, Karma suddenly lets go of his other hand that kept Nagisa’s hands on him, and cupped Nagisa’s face instead. The class only could watch in stupor at the scene now unfolding in front on them, speechless and Kayano was too stunned to move from where she stood by the window, gaping at the two guys in front of her.  
  
Nagisa’s another panicked squeak was stopped by Karma moving his thumb along the smaller boy’s lips, making Nagisa’s eyes go wide. Just as swiftly, Karma removed his hand from Nagisa's face and pushed him into his chest, his arms going around Nagisa and went to run his hands through the, now dried, blue hair and moved them into Nagisa's previous style of a long ponytail, which he had changed to two pigtails when Kayano had joined their class.   
  
Going beet-red when Nagisa finally caught onto the situation, he decided to let Karma do what he wanted, even if only it could spare him making himself another spectacle in front of the entire class for a little while. The whole process took a minute but to Nagisa it felt like years. He oddly didn't feel like moving from the comfortable and secure arms and chest of the redhead. He could count on his hands the number of limited times he ever felt comfortable with people touching him, but Karma made him feel so safe and warm. He could feel the others steady heartbeat underneath his palms which were trapped between their bodies, preventing them to be flushed together.   
  
Just as he was about to close his eyes and loose himself in the feeling, when Karma gently removed his arms around Nagisa but stayed a foot distance away as he grabbed a hold on the smaller boy's hands on his chest, and gently removed them but never letting go.  
  
"There! You look all better!" He said with his usual slyness and grin but the amount of emotion Nagisa saw in the depth of Karma eyes spoke volumes and he felt a warm feeling settling in his chest, making his breath hitch and blood rushing to his cheeks.   
  
The sound of Korosensei's loud conversation with Karasuma about a field trip outside their class corridor had them all breaking out of their daze as murmurs broke out in the groups, Kaede glaring at Karma all while stomping to her seat and Karma returning to his, but not before bringing Nagisa's hands to his lips, leaving a light kiss on the knuckles, almost making Nagisa's legs go weak.   
  
As the classroom door opened and the usual class commenced that day, Nagisa couldn't help sneaking looks at the redhead at the end of the room and smiling the goofy smile while looking at his closed hands and then blushing madly after that.   
  
If someone noticed that Korosensei was strangely 'extra late' to class that day, well, they had no proof.    


**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something like this as a one-shot for ages! Gosh they're so cute!


End file.
